Le dîner
by Joonie S.A
Summary: Sasuke, co-directeur de l'Uchiha Corps, se rend à un dîner prévu avec Nanako Uzumaki , fille d'une autre famille fortunée. Mais à la place de Nanako, Sasuke rencontre son jumeau, un mignon blondinet au nom de Naruto. Sasunaru. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Couple : Sasunaru

Rating: T ( mais il n'y a rien de bien méchant XD )

Cette fic est en cours d'écriture, pour le moment, je la vois en 3 chapitres. Enfin… en tout cas, ce sera court, je ne tiens pas à rentrer dans des intrigues bien compliquées. Un grand « pardon » pour les éventuelles fautes. w

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je regarde l'horloge accrochée en face de la table, l'aiguille tourne, je fulmine, ça fait bien plus trois quarts d'heure déjà que je me trouve ici, dans ce restaurant branché, réservé au nom de mon frère.

L'éventuelle personne avec qui j'ai à partager ce dîner voudrait-elle se faire désirer ?

Exaspéré, je tue le temps en pensant aux atrocités que je ferais subir à Itachi pour m'avoir imposé ce repas. Et à la place du pourboire, un petit mot désagréable à l'adresse de mon invité.

En attendant, je joue sur mon portable en pestant contre Itachi, jurant de lui faire payer cette perte de temps.

Plus l'heure tourne, plus mon envie de fratricide devient grande avec le simple constat: la demoiselle - que je n'ai jamais vue soit dit en passant - me pose vraisemblablement un lapin.

Il est 21h avancé et toujours pas une âme qui vive dans ce salon privé.

Finalement, excédé, je me lève pour partir, songeant aux doux supplices de mon frère quand je le torturerai, quand j'incendierai ses petits bijoux électroniques, quand je regarderai avec une satisfaction jubilatoire ses consoles de jeux finir en produits carbonés et difficilement recyclables.

C'est alors qu'un éclair jaune fait irruption dans la pièce. Bon, visiblement, c'est pas la bonne personne puisque du haut de ses 1m70, c'est un jeune homme blond qui me fixe avec des yeux rebelles, l'air fier et quelque peu arrogant ( tiens donc, un peu comme ….moi ? )

On est donc là à se dévisager, comme si un combat silencieux avait été déclaré, et à ce jeu, n'espérez pas que je perde en premier.

Alors, je disais quoi ? Il finit par rompre le contact visuel et déclare :

_ « Salut, tu es Sasuke Uchiha ? Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté, ma sœur m'a prévenu qu'elle avait un rendez-vous arrangé avec toi aujourd'hui et … »

C'est à cet instant que je découvre son identité. Alors là, laissez-moi rigoler, monsieur vient de rentrer des États-Unis après ses études. Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ( enfin, rectifions : d'après ce que j'ai pu trier dans le flot de paroles qu'il me sort ) : sa sœur, Nanako, qui est d'ailleurs la fameuse jeune fille avec qui je suis censé dîner, a eu un amoureux déjà et je ne sais pour quelles raisons X ou Y, ils se sont disputés ( tiens donc, ce blond peut très bien travailler pour les chroniques people, il n'est pas avare dans les détails en tout cas… ) bref, sa sœur, sur un coup de tête, a décidé de tourner la page et de se rendre utile à l'entreprise familiale par le biais d'un mariage de raison avec un concurrent.

Non, je ne fais pas partie de cette liste des potentiels prétendants, c'est Itachi qui m'a berné royalement.

Et donc, je continue, ce blond, en entendant les confidences de sa jumelle, s'est chauffé le sang, et sans accord de ses parents, il a persuadé Nanako d'aller discuter avec son copain et lui, en bon frère aimant et super soucieux pour l'avenir de sa sœur, il vient ici me convaincre d'annuler ces projets d'alliance.

Enfin, vu ses expressions, le terme « convaincre » est comme un doux euphémisme. Il essaie de m'imposer les faits tout court. Il manque pas de culot celui là…

_ « Désolé d'être arrivé en retard, j'ai pas pu résister à la rediffusion de Final fantasy VII, enfin .. Je l'ai déjà vu aux États-Unis, mais avec le doublage en anglais, ça fait bizarre et … »

Pendant qu'il part dans ses joyeuses explications sur son retard, j'en profite pour le regarder plus attentivement, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble trait pour trait à sa sœur , enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger avec la photo qu'Itachi a fourrée sous mon nez hier soir …

Après un moment, il se lève et se tourne vers la sortie.

_ « Où vas-tu ? »

_ « Je rentre, je t'ai expliqué le comment du pourquoi je suis ici, euh, je crois que j'ai tout dit non ? » Me répond-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Je le fixe un moment, puis, calmement, je déclare d'une voix sûre, sachant déjà ce que je veux …

_ « Au risque de t'apprendre quelque chose que tu sais déjà, ma famille est aussi influente que la tienne, alors imagine un peu les désagréments que les deux entreprises pourraient subir si la jolie scène que tu viens de me faire là s'ébruite. »

_ « Tu le ferais ? »

_ « Je ne suis pas un saint, et disons que j'ai une légère tendance à être rancunier. ». Je rigole intérieurement.

Pour une raison inconnue, je veux m'amuser un peu avec lui.

_ « Qu'est que tu veux alors ? Je ne peux pas remplacer ma sœur. »

Il ricane en disant ces mots, mais vu mon air impassible, il perd son ton insolent. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, j'avance mes cartes.

_ « Allons, j'ai déjà payé pour cette salle, et je ne veux pas gâcher l'argent de façon inutile, alors, je te propose un marché : soit tu restes ici manger avec moi, et on est quitte. J'abandonne tout engagement vis-à-vis de ta sœur, les contrats de coopération entre nos deux entreprises ne seront pas remis en cause par cette histoire. Soit : tu pars maintenant, la voie est libre, au revoir Mr Uzumaki-Namikage, au plaisir de vous revoir prochainement sur un éventuel dossier en compét'. »

Je jubile, je le vois hésiter entre deux propositions. C'est étonnant comme je peux traduire toutes les expressions sur son visage. Surprenant non ? Ou bien parce que je n'ai jamais fait attention aux visages sans nom qui défilaient devant mes yeux ?

Il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir saboté les plans de ses parents, cependant vu son air déterminé, je parie qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde voir sa sœur gâcher sa vie sur un simple coup de tête

_ « …. C'est d'accord .. Mais je commande ce que je veux ! »

_ « Pas de problème. »

_ « Alors, … », il regarde la carte, l'air faussement ennuyé alors qu'un éclat de gourmandise luit dans ses yeux, « Est-ce qu'il y a des ramens dans ton resto ultra chic ? »

.

.

.

.

.

.

J'ai réussi à le coincer toute la soirée avec moi dans ce restaurant de luxe.

D'ailleurs, je ne songe plus à aller étrangler mon frère, au contraire, je note même mentalement de remercier Itachi d'avoir choisi cet établissement, nous avons beaucoup de choix sur la carte.

Je ne peux décidemment pas aimer ce ramen dont le blond en face de moi a l'air d'en être fou amoureux, et en même temps, je ne voudrais voir sa moue déçue pour rien au monde, et reconnaissons le : les ramens ont été une bonne cause pour le scotcher au fond de sa chaise, à me tenir compagnie.

Durant tout le dîner, je n'ai cessé de le reluquer discrètement, on bavarde tranquillement de tout et de rien. Je fais un minimum d'effort de conversation, lui essayant de m'arracher le plus de paroles possible.

Et pendant qu'il saute sur ses nouilles, j'en profite pour faire un bilan de son physique et de son caractère, tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer depuis tout à l'heure.

Il est blond aux yeux bleus. De cette couleur blonde blé rayonnante. Bleu… comme la couleur du saphir, cette nuance unique zébrée avec un trait noir profond.

Et moi qui suis brun aux yeux de la nuit, chttt, nous sommes exactement les deux pôles répulsifs d'une pile.

Il est turbulent et bavard, moi je reste décontracté et parle peu. Pendant tout le repas, je n'entends que lui, encore et encore. Et bizarrement, ça ne me fatigue pas de l'écouter.

Il aime la couleur orange, qu'il ne se gêne pas de montrer sur ses vêtements, attendez! Aie, c'est quoi ça ? Un sweat orangé ? Jamais vu chez mes fournisseurs.

C'est d'un goût médiocre! Je préfère le bleu marin foncé et le noir. La classe vous êtes d'accords avec moi.

Il se raffole des ramens, ça se voit, je déteste ce plat, quelque chose de plus raffiné, il en connaît ? Il peut très bien se les payer vu la richesse de sa famille.

Il est extraverti, je suis taciturne.

Il est sociable, moi j'ai l'air d'un type asocial, et j'avoue, je ne fais rien pour m'améliorer de ce côté-là.

Il est optimiste et moi depuis l'accident de mes parents, j'ai arrêté de croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Alors pourquoi malgré toutes ces différences, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser les yeux sur lui ?

C'est peut-être à cause de cet éclat d'or qui m'envoûte à chaque fois que je lève la tête ?

Ou bien …à cause de ce bleu profond et vivant qui me trouble à chaque fois que je plonge mon regard dans le sien ?

Ou bien…ce sourire innocent et plein de vie qui m'attire à chaque fois que je daigne lui répondre ?

( Bien entendu, j'écoute ce qu'il dit, seulement… c'est trop fatiguant de rétorquer à toutes ses bêtises .)

Mais alors, pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis senti vibrer à l'instant même où j'ai posé le regard sur lui, alors que la photo de sa sœur ne m'a nullement procuré un effet quelconque, elle qui possède trait pour trait le physique du blond ?

Puis, tout d'un coup, comme pris d'une illumination subite, il relève la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens, l'air scrutateur:

_ « Ma sœur n'est pas la première que tu as invitée à dîner. ».

Ça ressemble plus à une confirmation qu'une question.

_ « Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, et puis, toi-même, tu viens d'une famille aisée, il me semble que tu es bien placé pour savoir cela. Et ta sœur n'avait pas l'air très outrée quand mon frère lui a proposée ce dîner. »

Là, c'est un coup bas. Je regrette déjà ce que j'ai dit.

Je le vois s'énerver pendant un bref instant avant de pousser un soupir las.

_ « Ma sœur était en colère contre son copain quand Itachi a appelé à la maison. Mais toi, tu as eu beaucoup de maîtresses donc ? » me demande-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Niveau discrétion, Naruto est nul.

_ « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te regarder. »

_ « C'est pour prévenir ma sœur au cas où… » me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire ironiquement innocent.

_ « Uhm….beaucoup je dirais.»

_ « Combien ? » …C'est par curiosité ! » , s'écrie-t-il juste après comme pour se justifier.

_ « Serais-tu jaloux de mon succès ? ». C'est méchant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te taquiner.

Avec son air candide et choqué, j'ai déjà ma réponse: Ce n'est pas un chasseur.

_ « Moi ? Mais t'es fou? Tu te crois irrésistible ?» Rétorque-t-il en marmonnant.

Je souris en voyant sa moue débitée. Tu joues à ce jeu avec moi ? Alors on va jouer mon mignon! Faisant semblant de m'extasier devant mes doigts long et fins, je lui adresse un sourire narquois.

_ « A vrai dire, oui. Tu veux le voir par toi-même ? »

_ « Co…? » Il me fixe avec de grands yeux ébahis. « De quoi tu parles ? Tu es dingue ? Je suis un homme et … ». Il ne termine pas sa phrase que déjà, je me lève et me dirige derrière sa chaise. Se penchant par dessus son épaule, je hume l'odeur légèrement sucrée qu'il dégage, et alors, je murmure tout doucement au creux de son oreille. Sous mes doigts, je sens son corps tressaillir imperceptiblement. Un point pour moi.

_« Et si … je te courtisais, toi, Naruto Uzumaki, et non ta sœur, Nanako ?

Il y a eu un silence. Naruto semble perdre complètement l'usage de sa bouche.

Quand j'ai regagné ma place, il me regarde toujours fixement avec ce quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans ses perles bleues.

Tranquillement, je porte la flûte à champagne à mes lèvres, les trempant dans le liquide ambré.

Naruto continue d'épier le moindre de mes gestes. Je le vois hésiter. Il est encore plus beau, vu sous cet angle.

_ « Oses-tu vraiment me courtiser ? »

_ « Assurément, les Uchihas n'ont peur de rien. »

_ « Et si tu me le montrais? »

Je me dévisage à travers le verre.

_ « Uhm…dans ce cas… tu as plein de miettes de nouilles autour de ta bouche. Je t'aiderai donc à les enlever. »

Tout en accentuant les derniers mots, ma main traverse la table pour aller enlever les derniers morceaux collés sur la commissure de ses lèvres. J'appuie légèrement mon pouce en une légère caresse. Ses lèvres sont pompeuses, d'un rose pâle appétissant. Que dis-je ? Je m'égare.

Et voilà, tout est nettoyé en quelques secondes et pour le provoquer, je porte mon doigt à mes lèvres et mange les restes de pâte qui se trouvaient sur sa bouche quelques secondes auparavant. L'idée d'un baiser indirect traverse notre tête instantanément, le faisant rougir encore plus. De mon côté, je prends un malin plaisir à le tourner en bourrique.

_ « …..Et comme on est au dessert , je changerai de place pour être plus près de toi, et je te fais goûter le gâteau que j'ai choisi. … » en disant ces mots, je viens m'assoire à côté de lui, réduisant notre distance en quelques centimètres.

Il devient pivoine devant mon geste, eh oui, mon mignon, tu perds d'avance sur ce jeu. Je sens comme une atmosphère lourde de tension ( sexuelle ? ) autour de nous, mon cœur rate un battement quand il relève sur moi des yeux troublés. Ces perles bleues sont encore plus magnifiques avec cette nuance sombre des jours d'orage.

_ « Alors, que feras-tu ensuite à la demoiselle que tu comptes séduire? » Murmure-t-il tout en fixant un point vague sur mon visage. Il a accentué le mot « _demoiselle_ ». Pour toute réponse, je lui offre mon sourire le plus charmeur.

_ « Alors, je lui vole un baiser. »

_ « Quoi ? Ark..ark …»

Ce n'est pas très classe de recracher ce que l'on vient de manger. Mais je le crois profondément perturbé.

_ « Bien sur, comme tu as goûté le dessert, le goût sucré est encore resté sur ta bouche, alors, pour un premier baiser, c'est la meilleure occasion ».

Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner, j'emprisonne ses doigts dans l'écrin des miens, je le sens se crisper, et sans plus attendre, je fonds sur lui.

Ce n'est pas le baiser charnel et sensuel que j'ai l'habitude d'échanger avec mes anciennes conquêtes, celui là est tout doux et chaud.

Je ne fais qu'effleurer ses lèvres. Leur parfums sont accrocheurs. Ce goût de chocolat est unique. Dans un mouvement léger des cils, je le sens fermer quelques peu ses yeux. Doucement, je glisse l'une de mes deux mains derrière sa nuque pour un meilleur maintien, l'autre emprisonnant toujours les doigts du blond.

J'appuie quelques peu sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, faisant de lents gestes autour de la bouche, de petites léchouilles sur l'une des deux lèvres. Nous sommes restés dans cette position figée pendant un bon bout de temps, se réchauffant mutuellement au contact de nos corps en émoi.

On s'était rapprochés instinctivement pendant le baiser. Puis, je me sépare de lui, ses yeux sont embués d'une lueur que j'appellerai de désir, les joues rouges de gêne. On dirait un ange.

Et comme revenu d'un état second, il se sépare vivement de moi, détournant les yeux vers son assiette.

_ « Ahahah, Sasuke, tu es un séducteur très doué, je dois le reconnaître. »

Il ne me regarde toujours pas, ses mots n'ont jamais sonné aussi faux à mes oreilles qu'à cet instant. Sa voix est un peu rauque, il tremble visiblement.

Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu comme un pincement au cœur, et s'il n'avait pas aimé ?. Pourtant, je me surprends à vouloir retenter cette expérience encore une fois, beaucoup de fois même si c'est possible.

Le cœur lourd, je m'éloigne de lui, restant catégoriquement à ma place.

Je feins une réponse anodine:

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu as eu la preuve maintenant. ».

Il baisse encore plus la tête et ses joues deviennent cramoisies.

Même si je suis vexé de le voir s'affoler à cause de notre baiser, sa tête est tellement mignonne que je ne peux qu'esquisser un sourire.

Sa bouille d'ange est unique.

_ « Allez viens, je te raccompagne. Il se fait tard déjà. »

Il se lève gêné et se dandine sur place, regardant tout sauf dans ma direction, c'est à peine si on peut le reconnaître dans l'énergumène qui a déboulé dans la salle il y a quelques heures.

En arrivant à la porte, sur un dernier geste galant, j'ouvre la porte et l'invite à me devancer.

Il me regarde bizarrement et passe lentement le seuil.

Durant tout le trajet, on a évité soigneusement à ne pas revenir sur le baiser. Il est resté lui-même, à piailler sur tout et rien.

Nous sommes arrivés chez lui au bout d'une demie heure. La villa des Uzumaki… eh bien, ça change radicalement du style du manoir des Uchiha.

Ici, le moins que je puisse dire … c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de … verdure.

Il descend de la voiture et je mets le contact, quand tout à coup il se penche à la fenêtre

_ « Attends, Sasuke! »

Je tourne la tête vers lui, étonné, dans la lueur de la nuit, je devine plus que je ne vois son sourire.

_« Au fait, Sasuke, merci …pour le repas », dit il tout gêné, les joues prenant une teinte rosée.

Ça lui va bien cette mimique.

Je lui offre un micro sourire moqueur et appuie sur l'accélérateur. Les roues tournent, je regarde dans le rétroviseur et voit Naruto s'avancer vers la grille, et là, seulement là, je murmure doucement pour moi-même:

_ « À bientôt Naruto. »

_À suivre _

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Biz


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Les personnages sont à l'auteur de Naruto T_T

Couple: Sasunaru

Rating T.

Merci à vous pour les reviews et aussi aux reviewer anonymes.

Je change de POV dans ce chapitre, un « pardon » à ceux qui seraient perturbés par l'énallage que j'ai faite.

« _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_. »

Ps: Pour la maison des frères Uchihas, je me suis inspirée du système de résidence séparée dans _Secret Garden_.

Pour ceux/celles qui ont déjà lu Kiss Me Princess, vous reconnaitrez Jed et Nikol dans une certaine scène.

Et pour finir avec mes longues notes, je dédie ce chapitre et même cette fic à ma chère « sœur/frère » ( androgyne ? XD) Kyo, qui est « ma confidente yaoi ». Sarang hae yo Darling.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : **

Arrivé chez lui, Sasuke gara sa voiture dans le jardin et monta le petit chemin qui conduisait à la résidence de son frère.

Leurs villas étaient situées sur une même propriété mais les deux frères n'habitaient pas dans une même maison, très pratique d'ailleurs quand ils ramenaient leurs conquêtes du soir.

Il lui fallait traverser le jardin pour arriver devant la baie vitrée de chez Itachi. Parvenu au salon, il le trouva endormi sur le canapé d'une couleur rouge sang, sa couleur fétiche.

Un jour, il faudrait aussi que son frère lui explique pourquoi acheter un lit deux places alors qu'il dormait pratiquement toujours au canapé.

Comme si ce dernier avait senti sa présence, il releva la tête, lui offrant le spectacle d'un Itachi ensommeillé, très loin de l'héritier fringant de la compagnie Uchiha Corp.

Sasuke alla chercher deux canettes de bière et revint s'asseoir en face du plus âgé.

_ « Itachi, je te promets, ce coup là tu me le paieras. » annonça-t-il en guise de bonsoir.

Itachi l'étudia avec un sourire en coin, acceptant la cannette qu'il lui tendit.

_ « Aie, petit frère, ça vaut le coup non ? J'ai connu Nanako au lycée, elle est absolument merveilleuse, dommage que je sois déjà casé avec Sakura , sinon .. .»

_ « Itachi ? … oublie ton idée. Ça ne marchera jamais entre moi et la fille des Namikage. »

_ « Ah ? …Ah bon ? » Fit-il avec une pointe de déception dans les yeux,

« Elle ne te convient pas ? Pourtant son caractère est … »

_ « Non, ça marchera pas entre nous », Sasuke lui coupa la parole encore une fois, « mais en revanche, figure-toi que je suis très intéressé par le jumeau de la demoiselle, un petit blond au nom de Naruto. »

_ « Na.. » répéta lentement Itachi.

Il lui fallut deux secondes pour assimiler le nom à un visage. Se redressant sur son séant, il agressa presque son jeune frère …

_ « Quoi ? Naruto ? Le frère de N .. ? Hey Sasuke ! Raconte! Comment, où, quand, tout, absolument tout, je veux TOUS les détails! »

Parfois, Sasuke se demandait ce que son frère avait dans la tête, pourquoi il était si curieux de savoir sur lui et Naruto alors qu'il y avait à peine cinq minutes, il essayait encore de le caser avec la sœur.

Il but une gorgée de bière et calmement, il répliqua avec un petit sourire.

_ « Itachi, la prochaine fois, renseigne-toi sur la vie amoureuse de la fille avant de me la présenter, okay ? »

Cela faisait trois semaines déjà depuis ce fameux dîner. Ce jour particulier où , ce beau brun à l'allure princière, Sasuke Uchiha, l'avait embrassé et que par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas trouvé cela répugnant. Au contraire, il avait même apprécié. C'était sidérant non ?

Au souvenir de cet instant partagé, Naruto sentit le rouge lui monter pour la énième fois aux joues et il rabattit confusément l'oreiller sur la tête.

Oh non! À quoi tu pensais Naruto ? Tu devenais dingue bon sang! Si papa savait cela, Uchiha ou non, il lui ferait sûrement la peau.

Le brun, qu'allait-t-il penser de lui maintenant ? Il lui avait tenu tête pendant toute la soirée et il fallait qu'il craque au dernier moment, c'était vraiment embarrassant!

Il reconnaissait de s'être laissé prendre au jeu, mais LUI aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça, il n'était que le substitut de sa sœur, après tout ?

Vraiment, il allait devenir fou à cause de cette histoire. Malheureusement, Naruto ne pouvait changer les faits en cogitant ainsi, le mal était fait, il avait embrassé un autre mec, non, reprenons: Sasuke l'avait embrassé, pas lui, …n'empêche qu'il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité là dedans.

Galère.

Dans sa chambre, tout était personnalisé en orange, rien de sombre comme la couleur que Sasuke semblait affectionner, cependant, ses vêtements étaient trop classes n'empêche! Et son corps, et son visage.

Ah ça y est! Il repartait encore dans des fantasmes obscures. …Mais ses lèvres étaient douces sur les siennes…

Sasuke, quel idiot! Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le recontacter depuis, pas le moindre signe de lui! Ahggrr qu'il l'énerve! Pourquoi est-ce que il se prenait la tête pour lui! Ce n'était pas possible!

En même temps, il ne put lui en vouloir, au départ, leur accord était que Sasuke abandonne tout engagement avec Nanako, c'était donc normal qu'il n'ait pas cherché à rentrer en contact avec le blond. Et connaissant le genre d'homme qu'était Sasuke, Naruto doutait qu'il accorde beaucoup d'importance à leur baiser. Cette pensée le rendit inexplicablement morose.

Celle pour qui le co-directeur de Uchiha Corps était venu était sa sœur et non lui.

Poussant un soupir las, Naruto s'agita dans tous les sens sur le lit spacieux, ne pouvant chasser ses pensées de se diriger vers un certain brun.

Qu'il était beau dans son costume décontracté, le blond en avait presque des papillons dans le ventre. Ses regards discrètement suggestifs, son sourire narquois, ses mains caressantes…il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, sinon il allait devenir dingue pour de bon!

Mais reconnaissons le: il était beau garçon Sasuke, non, soyons clairs , il était canon l'héritier des Uchiha.

Lui qui s'attendait à voir un homme tout frigide, moche et mordu de travail au rendez-vous de sa sœur, quelle avait été sa surprise de trouver un jeune homme beau, trop beau même pour sa santé, élégant, classe mais pas moins arrogant.

Avec honte, il dut reconnaître qu'il avait pensé au brun plusieurs fois depuis ce jour là, lui et son regard noir incandescent. C'était comme s'il essayait de le pénétrer (sans mauvais jeu de mot) par tous les pores de son corps. D'aller lire ce qui était dans son cœur.

Il constata avec horreur que son corps répondait au simple souvenir du brun.

Il n'était pas gay, enfin ... Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur ses préférences sexuelles…

Mais outre le fait qu'il se sentait attiré par l'Uchiha, leur relation s'arrêtait bel et bien là, ils n'avaient ni de lien en commun, ni de raison pour se recroiser.

Comme l'avait dit Sasuke, un jour peut être, ils se recroiseraient au siège de la compagnie…en tant que concurrents.

Naruto était encore à ses réflexions quand il sentit un poids s'allonger sur le lit. Tournant la tête, il vit Nanako, elle semblait si triste et si abattue, comme lui ? Mais pensaient-ils à la même personne ?

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nana ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ « C'est vraiment fini », répondit-elle, les yeux humides. Et sa sœur éclata en sanglots. Naruto la prit dans ses bras, doucement, il lui caressa ses cheveux blonds un peu plus foncés que les siens, qui viraient un peu au roux comme leur mère.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. »

_ « Il ne veut plus me parler, il a dit que c'est fini pour de bon entre nous, Naruto », continua-t-elle encore, reniflant au creux des bras de son jumeau.

_ « Nana, tu sais bien que Neji revient toujours pour te demander pardon, ne pleure pas. »

Et ils restèrent sur le lit à se réconforter l'un l'autre. Sa sœur avait plus que tout besoin de son épaule à cet instant.

Percevant des échos de pas, Naruto releva les yeux et vit leur mère entrer dans la chambre.

_ « Ah, vous êtes ici t…mes chéris, que vous est il arrivé ? » dit Kushina en s'approchant de ses jumeaux, l'air préoccupée.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien. Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? », questionna Naruto.

_ « Minato a invité les Uchiha à dîner ce soir, je vais faire les courses maintenant, vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ? »

_ « Je veux des ram…. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit maman ? Les Uchiha ?… comme Sasuke Uchiha ? » beugla le blond.

_ « C'est les seuls que je connais oui. » Confirma sa mère avec un clin d'œil.

_ « Et .. Il vient chez nous ce soir?

_ « Avec son frère Itachi. » ajouta-t-elle.

Naruto ne sut plus quoi penser, son fantasme inavoué serait chez lui dans quelques heures. Que faire ?

_ « Nana, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi faire les courses ? Je t'amène chez l'esthéticienne, ça te fera changer les idées ma chérie » suggéra leur mère tout en s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille. « Ce soir, je compte sur toi pour faire bonne figure d'accord ? La dernière fois, tu as déjà faussé compagnie à Sasuke. Tu verras , c'est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et bien éduqué et … »

_ « Maman, je n'en ai pas envie , tu ne veux pas prendre plutôt Naru avec toi ? »

_ « Quoi moi ? Cria Naruto. « Je ne me bichonne pas comme les filles moi!. ». Sa mère le réprimanda du regard. « Non, vraiment, allez-y, ce sont des trucs pour filles. J'ai … une sortie avec les amis cet après-midi. » argua-t-il, de mauvaise foi.

_ « Ah bon ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. Ne sois pas trop en retard dans ce cas. »

_ « Tu ne veux pas le revoir toi ? » rétorqua sa sœur avec un sourire faussement innocent.

_ « Nana! Arrête! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Voilà pourquoi on ne devait rien confesser à ses frères et sœurs, en l'occurrence sa jumelle.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Naruto ne veut pas voir Sasuke? » demanda leur mère, n'étant pas au courant des sentiments cachés de son fils. Inévitablement, ce dernier devint rouge de confusion devant leurs regards inquisiteurs.

Aish! Ce n'était pas bon du tout! Même sa sœur complotait à le rendre dingue!

Il marmonna un vague « Je sors! » aux deux femmes et courut vers le couloir.

_ « Naruto! »

Il chaussa ses converses et sortit en trombe de la maison. Parvenu au jardin, il se permit de ralentir le rythme. Regardant sa montre, il maugréa quelques phrases difficilement audibles.

Sasuke allait venir à la maison ? Que faire quand il le reverrait ?

À une trentaine de mètres de là, chez les Uchiha.

_ « Itachi, bouge tes fesses sinon je pars sans toi! »

_ « Sasuke, je comprends que tu veuilles revoir ton blondinet et éventuellement sa sœur, mais il est encore tôt, alors: lâche moi un peu! »

_ « Arrête de ronchonner! Je veux le revoir mais peut-être pas lui ! La preuve, il n'a pas du tout cherché à me contacter depuis! » rétorqua le jeune Uchiha.

_ « Ce n'était pas toi qui lui as dit que vous n'aurez plus de contact après ? » persista son frère, un malin sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Itachi, tu ne m'aides pas là! Je maintiens toujours ce que j'ai dit concernant sa sœur, mais lui, c'est différent! Bon sang! Il ne peut pas demander mon numéro à son père ? »

Sasuke se dirigea vers sa voiture, laissant son frère dans le vestibule à mettre une dernière touche sur son costume. Celui-ci, histoire de narguer son jeune frère, boutonna sa veste le plus lentement possible.

_ « Itachi! » Gronda Sasuke

_ « Ça va ! Ça va ! J'arrive ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le rôle principal dans cette soirée ! »

Ce soir allait être sûrement une des pires soirées de sa vie.

D'abord, Sasuke venait à la main. Sa sœur n'avait toujours pas réconcilié avec son copain, ça s'empirait même. Sa mère voulait caser Nanako avec Sasuke. Son père, pour enfoncer le clou, ne voulait pas de ramens au diner, sous prétexte que ce n'était pas un plat à offrir aux invités.

Personne ne l'aimait aujourd'hui. Mauvais karma, très mauvais.

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir pris la décision de revenir au Japon.

Sa mère et Nanako n'étant toujours pas rentrées, sa sœur avait-elle fini par céder devant les suggestion de Kushina?

À cette pensée, il sentit la jalousie se faire un chemin vicieuse jusqu'à son sœur, lui qui aimait sa famille plus que tout. Tout de même, c'était à cause de Nanako qu'il avait rencontré le brun. Et pourtant, à l'idée qu'elle était peut-être en train de se faire belle pour l'Uchiha, il ne put empêcher ce quelque chose inconnue de lui faire mal.

Fatigué et perdu dans ses cogitations, il s'endormit sur son lit douillet, sa dernière pensée fut pour un certain brun aux yeux d'obsidiennes.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, toute la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. De là où il se trouvait, Naruto entendit des bribes de conversation venant de la porte.

L'esprit encore embrumé, il mit plus d'une dizaine de secondes pour se resituer, quand tout d'un coup, il vit débouler sa vieille nourrice dans la chambre.

_ « Naruto, tout le monde est déjà à table! Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer. »

_ « Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, grand-mère? »

_ « Les Uchiha sont arrivés il y a une demie heure, et comme tu dormais encore, ton père m'a dit de te préparer quand tu seras réveillé. Allez, mon garçon, vas te faire une toilette et reviens ici, j'ai déjà choisi ta tenue. »

_ « Mais grand-mère.. Je.. »

Un silence…

_ « NE T'AI-JE PAS DIT DE NE PLUS M'APPELER GRAND-MERE? ». Tsunade le secoua comme un prunier, à la veille de ces cinquante ans, la bonne femme se portait encore très bien.

La maisonnée ne connaissait pas de repos puisque cette dernière passait son temps à étrangler son soi-disant « petit-fils » à chaque fois que celui-ci persistait à l'appeler « grand-mère. »

Il passa en quatrième vitesse, évitant soigneusement les ondes meurtrières de sa chère nourrice. Parvenu à la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau sur son visage, rafraichissant ses pensées et ses neurones.

Quand il revint à sa chambre, sa nourrice fondit sur lui telle … une furie et déjà, ni plus ni moins, il se retrouva devant le miroir, le torse dénudé.

_ « Baisse un peu les bras Naru ! Non, hausse un peu plus le menton, mais ne t'agite pas, bon sang! »

Ah, pendant ces dernières années à l'étranger, il avait oublié à quel point sa « mamy » était méticuleuse et redoutable. Elle réussissait toujours à se faire obéir par tous les membres de la famille Uzumaki, que ce soit lui ou même son père.

Et avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose, il se trouvait déjà à quelques pas de la salle à manger, avec la nourrice lui tirant la main par devant.

Il fixa la porte qui lui faisait face. Dans son dos, la vieille femme continua de lui faire des geste muets qui signifiaient « _Entre vite_! »

« Mais ? Je ne me suis pas prêt ! »

La porte fut poussée.

Naruto leva le regard et considéra les paires d'yeux tournées dans sa direction. Les trois premières étaient dans les tons bleus azur, à savoir les yeux de ses géniteurs et de sa jumelle. Et les deux autres, des pierres froides étrangères, qui l'observaient presque sans discrétion.

Immanquablement, il planta son regard dans les yeux de nuit du plus jeune, Sasuke. Beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Ils étaient tous à table, bavardant et rigolant tranquillement.

_ « Ah, Naruto, enfin!», déclara son père, se retournant vers ses invités, il parla d'une voix fière et exaltée: « Itachi, Sasuke, je vous présente mon fils, Naruto. Naruto, voici Itachi et Sasuke Uchiha. Il me semble que toi et Sasuke, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés. »

_ « Oui, c'est bien cela, confirma le brun avec un sourire en coin. Dérivant ses yeux vers le blond, il parle avec une pointe d'amusement : « ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir Naruto. »

_ « ...Moi de même Sasuke », répondit Naruto.

_ « Viens t'asseoir Naru, on est en train de discuter avec Itachi sur les dernières tablettes d'Apple.»

_ « Quoi ? Encore ? Papa, tu vas faire peur à Itachi. »

_ « N'importe quoi mon fils ! Lui aussi est un passionné de numérique. »

Naruto regarda le frère de son fantasme avec de grands yeux choqués. Puis, il prit place entre ses parents.

_ « Aish non, deux illuminés d'informatique en même temps. À table. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » se lamenta-t-il, résigné.

Et ainsi, Itachi continuait la conversation très animée avec le chef de famille. À sa droite, sa mère faisait apporter des plats, faisant découvrir aux deux Uchiha ses recettes succulentes. Nanako, placée à l'autre côté de la grande table, discutait avec Tsunade. Et Sasuke, le dernier convive que Naruto n'avait pas nommé, se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Pendant le repas, le blond mangeait en discutant par moment avec les autres personnes assises autour de la table. À tout le monde sauf … à l'auteur de son trouble.

Il avalait tout ce que sa mère lui mettait dans l'assiette, persistant à ne pas relever les yeux. Lorsque le plat principal fut terminé, il osa poser un regard sur Sasuke. Ce dernier était resté fidèle à lui même, les yeux imperturbables, il participait de temps en temps à la conversation du côté de Minato et d'Itachi, il complimentait sa mère pour ses talents culinaires, et il rigolait avec Nanako. De là où il se trouvait, Naruto eut un pincement aux lèvres en se disant que le brun et sa sœur formaient un beau couple.

Un charmant duo qu'on aimerait avoir comme invités dans un dîner. Cette façon de se sourire en trinquant leurs verres, cette manière de plaisanter poliment devant les paroles de l'autre.

L'un complétant l'autre. L'un cultivant les savoirs de l'autre. Tous les deux à rendre l'atmosphère qui les entourait encore plus agréable.

Voilà ce qui manquait lors de son dîner avec Sasuke il y avait trois semaines.

Déprimé, il détourna ses yeux vers son assiette, chipant au hasard les légumes à coups de fourchette.

Tout d'un coup, sentant un regard sur lui, il releva la tête avant de tomber sur des yeux sombres qui le fixaient intensément. Naruto ne comprit pas la lueur qui flambait dans le regard du brun, elle le fit se sentir petit et mal dans sa peau. Idiot de Sasuke, comment faisait-il pour rester impassible en apparence comme ça ?

Son être n'était que contradiction, il l'avait courtisé, il l'avait embrassé, et maintenant, il était là à bavarder tranquillement avec sa sœur. Et pourtant, il continuait de braquer sur lui ce regard indéchiffrable.

Le dîner passait plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où ils prirent le chemin du salon pour finir la soirée autour d'un verre de champagne. Lorsque Tsunade apporta la tour au chocolat, inévitablement, les yeux de Naruto et de Sasuke se croisèrent, l'image de leur baiser à la saveur sucrée resurgissant dans la mémoire de chacun des deux jeunes gens.

Naruto eut soudainement mal au ventre, bien sûr, à force de manger tout et rien pendant le repas afin d'éviter le regard de l'Uchiha, son ventre finit par manifester sa limite. Il s'excusa auprès des convives et partit à la salle de bain se rafraîchir, histoire de prendre quelques cachets. Résultat : il ne sut pas que le brun avait tâché sa manche dans la crème au chocolat juste quelques minutes après.

Dans la salle de bain, Naruto repassa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Ensuite, il essuya ses joues avec une serviette avant de s'éloigner du miroir.

Il allait franchir le palier quand il sentit soudain la porte pousser vers lui.

Le visage étonné de Sasuke apparut dans l'encadrement. Et instinctivement, sans vraiment réfléchir, le blond attrapa la poignée de la porte et…s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

1 seconde

2 secondes

3 secondes….

…

…

8 secondes

9 secondes

10 secondes. Et …

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL AVAIT ENCORE FAIT ? IL VENAIT DE SE FAIRE REMARQUER TOUT SEUL ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

Eh oui, il réalisa enfin la portée de son geste, c'était flagrant et stupide de faire ça en voyant Sasuke.

À la manière d'un petit enfant, il colla son oreille à la surface boisée, guettant le moindre bruit venant de l'extérieur. Persuadé que tout était relativement calme, il entrouvrit la porte, la main sur la poignée pour la refermer au cas où.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, une main bloqua la porte et une autre main tout aussi puissante agrippa ses bras pour le tirer vers l'extérieur. Dans la seconde suivante, il perçut le mur dans son dos, avec un Sasuke (en colère ? ) collé tout contre lui, ses mains bloquant les siennes et interdisant la moindre fuite.

_ « Qu'espères-tu gagner en faisant ton geste de tout à l'heure ? »

« _Sasuke_.»

_ « Ce jeu enfantin ne marche pas avec moi, alors, un conseil : oublie ça la prochaine fois », dit-il avec un ton qui en disait long sur son mécontentement.

Comment faire pour s'en sortir ? Sasuke est trop trop près de lui.

_ « Je t'ai donné la possibilité pour que tu te comportes de façon naturelle à table, mais ce n'est pas pour que tu m'ignores, et que tu me rendes dingue comme tu l'as fait! »

« _Sasuke est énervé _? »

Qu'est-ce que le blond avait fait pour qu'il se mette en colère? Rien.

C'était Sasuke qui avait passé la soirée à papoter avec sa sœur, et maintenant, il l'accusait de l'avoir ignoré! Mais c'était le monde à l'envers!

Naruto eut un sursaut. Le doigt de Sasuke plana légèrement sur sa bouche. Maudissant le brun, l'Uzumaki mordit profondément son pouce à lui en faire mal. Histoire de se venger de ses accusations.

Sasuke tiqua devant le geste du blond. Cependant, il répondit à l'attaque de Naruto en lui bloquant les mains au dessus de sa tête par son autre main.

Ils braquèrent l'un sur l'autre un regard provocateur, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser à l'autre le dernier mot.

Même Naruto, il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il venait de faire, cette morsure était un geste spontané et irréfléchi, il avait juste voulu se venger de l'indifférence du brun pendant le repas.

_ « …Serais tu jaloux.. De ta sœur ? » Questionna le brun.

« _Comment ? _»

_ « Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu jaloux ? »

« _Non, ce n'est pas possible. _»

_ « Tu es énervé contre moi parce que je ne t'ai pas appelé depuis ? »

« _Je me suis surpris à désirer que son regard soit réservé qu'à moi._ »

_ « Ou bien, c'est parce que ton statut de petit frère ne te permet pas de me regarder comme peut le faire ta sœur ? »

« _J'aurais aimé que la personne pour qui tu es venu aujourd'hui soit ..moi. _»

_ « Tu sais ce que tu dois payer en me mordant ? » demanda Sasuke en se collant encore plus à lui.

Naruto jeta sur lui un regard interrogateur. Ses yeux se fermèrent avant de se planter dans les orbes noirs de son vis-à-vis.

_ « Sasuke, ne fais pas de mal à ma sœur. Elle ne le mérite pas. »

Saske suspendit son geste et regarda silencieusement le blond, il avait presque oublié que Naruto était un frère soucieux. Mais comment ce dernier pouvait-il croire qu'il était ici pour lui ET pour sa sœur en même temps ? C'en était presque humiliant! Il était peut-être un séducteur mais pas un salaud. Finalement, réprimant sa vexation, il chuchota à Naruto.

_ « Baka. »

Naruto suivit le moindre geste de son tortionnaire. Baissant légèrement les paupières, il cacha mal l'envie de contempler la bouche sensuelle du brun, ses joues se coloraient au contact du souffle chaud.

Et ils partagèrent leur deuxième baiser.

Un baiser dont tous les deux avaient envie, combien de temps avaient-ils rêvé à cet instant de pouvoir retoucher les lèvres de l'autre, de pouvoir revivre les palpitations qui les avaient animées pendant cette soirée là.

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour profiter du moment volé, dans ce couloir à la lumière tamisée où ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment.

Sasuke passa fébrilement un bras sous la taille de Naruto, pesant tout son poids sur le corps chaud du blond, son autre main caressant la joue duveteuse de son possesseur qui, lui, avait accroché ses bras autour du cou du brun. Cambrant son corps, il invita le brun à se laisser aller encore plus contre lui.

Sasuke prenait encore et encore, il buvait le souffle chaud sur les lèvres de Naruto, oh comme ces lèvres lui avaient manqué, il avait l'impression de revenir à la vie, et il savait d'avance que ce soir, il passerait une nuit blanche à ressasser les souvenirs de ce moment.

Pendant ces trois semaines, il n'avait arrêté de repenser au blond et à son sourire enfantin. Surprenant non ? Lui qui ne s'attachait jamais aux coups d'un soir, il était à présent condamné à penser encore et encore au garçon avec qui il avait échangé un simple baiser.

Lorsque que son frère avait émis l'idée d'un dîner avec les Uzumaki, il avait sauté sur l'occasion en espérant pouvoir revoir Naruto. Et son cœur avait été d'autant plus blessé quand le blond faisait tout pour éviter son regard depuis son entrée.

Ce second baiser était comme une baume à sa blessure et à son mal.

Ce n'était plus le baiser sage et taquin de leur première rencontre mais un débordement de passion, de manque et d'assouvissement.

Naruto desserra les lèvres, invitant Sasuke à venir l'envahir encore plus dans son antre intime. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, tout ce qui comptait était le brun qui se trouvait avec lui, sur lui, en train de profiter pleinement de sa bouche.

Il eut un petit rire lorsque la main de Sasuke lui chatouilla les flancs. La langue taquine de ce dernier était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Il prenait tout, trop, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

Le brun mordilla gentiment la langue de son blondinet avant de l'enrouler autour de la sienne, faisant des vas et viens entre ses dents et son palais. Cette sensation était si grisante ! Tout son être se tendait vers Sasuke qui refusait de le lâcher.

Finalement, jugeant qu'ils s'étaient absentés pendant un temps assez long pour être suspicieux, ils interrompirent leur baiser tout en se souriant tendrement.

Sasuke se pencha sur Naruto pour lui faire des bisous papillon sur les joues et la bouche, provoquant un petit rire du blond.

Les mains de ce dernier vinrent se poser sur les épaules de l'Uchiha.

_ « Quelle est notre vraie relation maintenant ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle léger.

_ « .. . Tu es celui pour qui je suis venu ce soir. »

_A Suivre_

Voilà, le chapitre 2 posté. Il reste encore un dernier chapitre pour clôturer cette petite histoire.

Ps: Merci à Gourmandizz et à Clio d'avoir corrigé certaines de mes tournures bizarres.


	3. Chapter 3

Couple: Sasunaru

Rating: toujours le même

Disclamer: Ils ne seront jamais à moi.

Dernier chapitre de cette fic légère et « sans intrigue » .

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce dernier chapitre. Le motif de mon absence peut se résumer à : révisions + partiels + ipad.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires.

Et un énorme bisous à ma beta Gourmandizz pour sa correction ;).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 **

Le lendemain après-midi, Sasuke se prépara pour sortir. Cette fois-ci, son choix se porta sur un ensemble classe et décontracté. En effet, sa chemise blanche était complétée par une veste noire à nuance bleutée, sur le revers de l'habit était accrochée une petite broche en argent reproduisant l'éventail des Uchiha. Les deux manches de la veste étaient légèrement retroussées, créant par la même occasion un style sobre, moderne mais tout aussi distingué.

Par cette journée ensoleillée, le brun opta pour une paire de lunettes de soleil modèle pilote, et à son poignet, il accrocha une montre Rolex, cadeau d'Itachi pour ses 20 ans. Et pour parfaire le tout, un petit anneau noir scintillant ornait son oreille droite en guise d'accessoire. C'était un modèle limité et sur commande, ainsi, ces anneaux pouvaient être considérés comme un beau cadeau.

Sasuke se demanda ce que donnerait l'image d'un certain blond avec cette boucle d'oreille.

Il fallait dire que le jeune homme brun essayait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aujourd'hui.

Pivotant sur lui même, il regarda, appréciateur, son reflet à travers le miroir. En somme, il était impeccable.

En sortant, il prit les clés de sa voiture posées sur la commode et referma la porte derrière lui. Direction: la demeure des Uzumaki.

**_S.U&N.U_**

Après une vingtaine de minutes sur les routes, Sasuke bifurqua dans le quartier où habitait la famille du blond. Il se gara lentement devant l'imposant portail, ignorant délibérément le panneau « _propriété privée: stationnement interdit _».

Il enleva ses lunettes et ferma les yeux. Les doigts pianotant fébrilement sur le volant, il songea à ce comment au pourquoi de sa présence en ce lieu, alors qu'il y avait encore quelques mois à peine, il était fier de son statut de « beau-gosse-d'un-soir-sans-attache », et qu'il serait probablement en train de coucher avec une femme avant de la quitter …avec classe et sans sentiment.

Comment diable avait-il fait pour se mettre dans cette situation ?. Comment les parents de Naruto allaient-ils réagir s'il leur disait « ça » ?

Sortant de la voiture, il alla ouvrir le coffre pour récupérer le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait fait préparer, à dessein, pour Kushina. Des camélias blancs ? Comment savait-il ce détail ? C'était Naruto lui-même qui le lui avait révélé hier, juste après leur petit « égarement » dans les couloirs de la demeure.

Il sonna à la porte et attendit. « Sasuke, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire Sasuke », se répéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la plaque cuivrée apposée au dessus de la sonnette.

Ici, tout était verdoyant et fleuri. Hier soir, il n'avait pas remarqué que la maison était en effet très spacieuse. Là, tout de suite, le cadre donnait une impression de calme, de joie et de bonheur.

La petite brise souffla légèrement au creux de sa nuque. Des pas se firent entendre au loin. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une belle femme rousse toute étonnée de trouver un Uchiha devant sa porte. Kushina, parce que c'était bien elle, portait un large chemisier à fleur bleue sur un pantalon ample blanc cassé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche et sage. Malgré son âge avancé, Sasuke la trouvait séduisante dans cette tenue.

À ses bras, il voyait des outils de jardinage. Elle était probablement

près du portail lorsqu'il avait sonné .

Il fit la révérence et la salua poliment:

_ « Bonjour madame Uzumaki»

_ « Vous… Sasuke ? Mais entrez donc! »

Elle le guida à l'intérieur et l'installa dans un fauteuil confortable. Ce genre de fauteuil un peu vieux et défoncé mais qui vous donnait l'envie d'y enfoncer les fesses.

_ « Très beau jardin que vous avez là. » fit-il avec un sourire.

_ « Merci, c'est mon troisième bébé on va dire, plaisanta-elle en s'asseyant sur un autre siège en face de l'Uchiha. « Ah, la maison est un peu vide, n'est-ce pas ? Mon mari a un imprévu et mes deux enfants sont

sortis. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite aujourd'hui, au fait, vous venez pour quelque chose en particulier ?

_ « Oui, …oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Enfin…je pensais le demander à vous et à votre mari en même temps, mais bon, tant pis…»

Kushina le considéra avec des yeux étonnés. Quelque chose à demander à elle et à Minato ? Si c'était un contrat pour l'entreprise, la présence de son mari suffirait amplement. Même si elle avait des actions placées par ci par là dans l'entreprise, c'était au rôle de Minato de les faire fructifier, Kushina préférait se consacrer à son petit foyer.

Alors pourquoi elle et…Soudain, une lumière se fit dans sa tête, peut être était-il venu pour lui demander la permission de sortir avec sa fille? C'était sûrement ça! Elle ne voyait pas d'autres raisons qui nécessiteraient sa présence en même temps que celle de son mari. Sasuke avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Nanako hier soir à table. Et contre toute attente, sa fille semblait l'apprécier beaucoup elle aussi.

Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai, elle serait beaucoup plus rassurée pour l'avenir de son enfant chéri.

Ainsi, avec un petit sourire qui masquait mal son excitation, la maitresse de maison invita allégrement son vis-à-vis à formuler sa demande.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ce dernier se leva et s'inclina devant la belle rousse.

_ « Madame, permettez-moi de fréquenter votre fils Naruto. »

Le sourire de Kushina était toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Mentalement elle répéta sa demande. Il voulait sortir avec Nan…Naruto ? Comment ça Naruto ?

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle eut le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important dans toute cette histoire.

_ « Pardon ? » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de l'Uchiha, réalisant seulement ce qu'impliquait cette demande saugrenue.

**_S.U&N.U_**

Naruto rentrait chez lui tout content, il faisait beau aujourd'hui, avec un peu de chance, son père serait déjà rentré et il emmènerait toute la famille

déjeuner dans un restaurant au bord de la mer.

À cette idée, son sourire guilleret s'agrandit encore plus, oh oui! des nouilles encore et encore, il y avait un bistrot à la plage qui faisait de la bonne pâte. Il en bavait déjà d'envie en s'imaginant devant toute cette nourriture divine.

Tiens, en parlant de ramen, ceux qu'il avait goûtés avec Sasuke quelques semaines auparavant n'était pas mal non plus.

En pensant au brun, Naruto se renfrogna à vue d'œil. Après leur baiser, il avait inconsciemment espéré que leur relation puisse prendre une nouvelle tournure. Mais non, à croire que le destin n'allait jamais dans le sens escompté, Naruto était toujours « célibataire » à l'heure actuelle. Mais pourtant, il n'était plus un cœur à prendre.

Tout cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'à ce fameux instant, il avait fallu que ce beau brun prétentieux lui sorte une question « tue tout ».

« _Quelles sont les fleurs préférées de ta mère _? », lui avait-il demandé .

Avec en prime, son petit sourire sibyllin made in Uchiha.

Et quelle que soit la qualité de son répertoire de drague, à ce moment là, Sasuke venait de perdre le tiers de ses points.

Imbécile de Sasuke, c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment là? Et comment ça, les fleurs préférées de sa mère et non des trucs préférés à lui ? Ces pensées frustrantes n'arrêtaient plus de se bousculer dans sa tête.

Quand le brun lui avait avoué que c'était pour lui qu'il était venu, Naruto avait cru sauter de joie. Ainsi, tous ses doutes s'évaporaient comme neige au soleil avec l'aveu du brun.

Alors, c'était vexé comme un pou que le petit blondinet lui avait demandé, avec plus ou moins d'entrain, pourquoi il posait cette question. L'Uchiha avait répondu par un sourire énigmatique. Il l'avait entraîné au salon, et là, revenu auprès des autres invités, Naruto n'avait pas pu cuisiner Sasuke sur cet étrange point. Tout le reste de la soirée, il avait essayé de lancer des regards interrogateurs à son beau brun, mais à chaque fois, celui-ci évitait ses questions en souriant comme si de rien n'était. Cela mettait Naruto en rogne rien que de repenser au flegme mystérieux qu'affichait le brun.

Résultat: lorsque les deux Uchiha étaient repartis, Naruto était toujours au point de départ: c'est-à-dire sans le numéro de portable du brun. Avec de surcroît, des ajouts de complications à leur relation.

Gesticulant, el blond se déchaussa et déambula vers le salon. Il passa devant le meuble à chaussure sans faire attention à la paire de chaussures italiennes qui s'y trouvait.

_ « Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnn »

_ « Ah, il est rentré. Excusez-moi. », fit celle-ci tout en se levant.

_« Maman ? Papa est rentré ? Dis, dis, on peut aller manger à la plage aujourd'hui ? Il f… » la tornade blonde ne termina pas sa phrase que ses orbes bleus furent déjà plantés dans ceux sombres du brun, posté à quelques mètres de sa mère.

_ « Sasuke ? » reprit le jeune homme, les yeux arrondis et la mine ahurie.

_ « Bonjour Naruto. » Le brun sourit et s'avança près des deux Uzumaki.

_ « Naruto, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui. Sasuke est ici depuis une bonne demie heure déjà, ...il aimerait …sortir avec toi », souffla Kushina, un peu mal à l'aise, sûrement, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec ces deux jeunes hommes, ou tout simplement, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

_ « Comment ? » Les yeux bleus grand ouverts firent l'aller-retour entre sa mère et le brun, il avait manqué quelque chose à la conversation ? Sasuke demandait de sortir avec lui. Était-ce une blague ?

_ « Madame, laissez-moi lui expliquer moi-même. »

_ « …Bien, je vous laisse,… je vais faire une boisson fraîche pour toi mon chéri », concéda-t-elle avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux jeunes gens au salon , l'air gêné pour l'un et perdu pour l'autre.

Sasuke se plaça devant Naruto qui tressaillit en prenant conscience que le brun s'était approché.

_ « Écoute, Naruto, je sais que mon comportement d'hier soir était..ambigu, mais c'est parce que je voulais demander à tes parents de pouvoir sortir officiellement avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'on se cache derrière un couloir pour s'em…..

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà les mains de Naru se plaçèrent devant sa boucle, lui intimant du regard de ne pas continuer.

_ « Ah chuttttttt Sasuke! Dis pas ça comme ça ! Ma mère est dans les parages, je te rappelle! »

_ « … je lui ai déjà tout raconté.»

_ « ….Quoi ? »

_ « Je lui ai déjà tout raconté. », répéta-t-il avec un flegme admirable.

_ « … depuis le début? Le début du début ? »

Une veine pulsa sur le front de l'Uchiha. C'était qu'il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot.

_ « Bordel, tu ne veux pas plutôt répondre à ma demande ? Et après, je répondrai à ta question! » , s'impatienta le brun.

Naruto n'en crut pas ses oreilles, l'orgueilleux et arrogant Dom Juan des Uchiha était là, en train de lui faire la proposition de sortir avec lui ?

C'était tout simplement incroyable, une caméra cachée ? Un canular ?

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment dans le genre de Sasuke, ce n'était pas non plus son style de faire des idioties pareilles.

Avouons qu'il avait le chic pour demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec lui.

La minute d'avant, il était encore là pour lui raconter les détails, et la seconde après, il l'agressait presque d'accepter sa proposition. Sans oublier le fait que Naruto lui en voulait encore un petit peu pour la soirée d'hier.

Mais Naruto était content et il pouvait bien lui pardonner ce « petit » détail. Alors, esquissant un sourire, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tira sur la chemise du brun.

_ « Estime toi heureux Uchiha, que moi aussi, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi. » chuchota-il, le visage tout près de celui du brun.

_ « Alors, on sort ensemble maintenant ? » , chuchota-t-il avec un^petit sourire narquois.

_ « Ça en a l'air oui. », admit le blond.

_ « Tu es dans la galère, beau blond. Ça va te coûter cher de m'entretenir ». ( _Petite référence à Totally Captivated_)

_ « Moi aussi, je coûte cher Sasuke, très cher même…mais heureusement pour toi que mes plats préférés sont des ramens, _so cheap_! », plaisanta Naruto avec un beau sourire.

_ « Rappelle moi de t'en acheter un camion dès notre retour. Et tu disais quoi tout à l'heure ? Un resto au bord de la mer ? Et si on y allait maintenant ? » , proposa le brun.

_ « Euh ….. Oui », répondit-il, le cœur faisant un grand bond dans sa poitrine en fixant la main tendue de l'Uchiha. Tant pis pour le repas en famille…

**_S.U & N.U_**

_ « Whatttt ? You are kidding me? Q…tu as dit ça à ma mère ? Oh my gosh! Mon dieu, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible! Sasuke, ce n'est pas toi qui vas rentrer à la maison ce soir, c'est moi, et , et, t'es en train de me crucifier sur place là ! »

_ « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda le brun, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi son petit ami se mettait dans un état hystérique pour si peu.

_ « La chanson du papa poule et maman hyper protectrice tu connais ?, bougonna Naruto.

_ « Aie », approuva Sasuke, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ « Mouais, rigole! »

_ « Mais cela dit, je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait la choquer, je lui ai juste dit qu'on s'est embrassé hier près de la salle de bain pendant qu'ils étaient en train de déguster le fondant au chocolat » .

Naruto leva les yeux aux ciel. Seigneur, ce beau brun qui lui servait de petit-ami était un inconscient doublé d'un prétentieux arrogant jamais vu.

_ « Si tu veux, je peux toujours t'héberger, ça me dérangerait absolument pas ! », proposa gentiment Sasuke, une lueur de désir vacillant dans ses prunelles sombres.

Le blond jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sasuke et poussa un soupir.

_ « Aishhh ! Galère! Comment ma mère va me regarder maintenant ? Pendant toutes les années où j'étais au États-Unis , il ne s'est rien passé, et il a fallu que quelques semaines au Japon pour que ça parte tout en live. Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il disait ces mots, Naruto se leva de sa chaise avant de bondir brusquement sur son compagnon. Il sauta fébrilement sur les genoux du brun, faisant semblant de l'étrangler de ses mains.

Sasuke éclata de rire en voyant la moue débitée de son blond, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Naruto dans une étreinte amoureuse et possessive. Face contre face, ils se dévorèrent du regard tout en se souriant l'un à l'autre.

Naruto se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche du brun, et ce dernier esquissa un geste.

Le blond, en sentant les mouvements de son petit copain, fit mine de se lever pour dégager la place mais deux mains pâles et raffinées agrippèrent ses fesses. Doucement et sûrement, Naruto se sentit prendre de la hauteur et sa tête dépassa légèrement celle de Sasuke. En effet, celui-ci l'avait soulevé du sol et l'invitait à nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Sasuke voulut taquiner un peu plus son blond, doucement, il attire Naruto un peu plus contre son lui et murmura à son oreille.

_ « Tu veux qu'on sorte de là comme ça ? » , chuchota le brun, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Les joues de Naruto prirent immédiatement une jolie teinte rouge, il était extraverti et n'avait pas peur de faire des choses impensables, mais de là à sortir d'un restaurant plein de monde en mode « _koala provocateur accroché sur ( sa branche ) son brun _», c'était peut être un tout petit peu trop.

Il déglutit et répondit à Sasuke, le regard noyé dans deux puits profonds et hypnotisant:

_ « Non, Sasuke, descends moi de là, s'il te plait. Pas ici.»

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire doux et déposa son beau fardeau au sol. L'instant d'après, il prit la main du blond et le tira vers la sortie, celui ci, extrêmement gêné, se concentra sur la tignasse brune de son amoureux plutôt que de risquer ses regards dans la salle. Sûrement, un brun et un blond, beaux comme des cœurs, ne passeraient pas inaperçus.

**_S.U&N.U_**

_ « Ça a été ? On revient ici la prochaine fois si tu veux », proposa Sasuke, une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à leur voiture.

_ « Ouiii! » approuva le blond.

Sasuke lui ouvrit la portière côté passager, et celui ci s'avança. Mais avant que Naruto n'aie eu le temps de grimper dans l'habitacle, le jeune Uchiha, une main sur la poignée de porte, agrippa l'épaule du blond et le retourna face à lui.

Il fit un sourire doux à Naruto avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de ce dernier dans un baiser tendre et langoureux. Le blond se cambra un peu en arrière et s'appuya sur la voiture, ses mains s'insinuant dans les mèches corbeaux de son mignon amoureux.

Puis, avec un air satisfait, Sasuke rompit le baiser et tendit sa main à Naruto qui ne comprit pas où celui ci voulait en venir.

_ « Hey beau blond, ton numéro de téléphone! »

**_S.U & N.U_**

**Six mois plus tard **

Sasuke était énervé. Et Sasuke était jaloux! Seigneur! il était jaloux d'une grenouille en peluche!

Mais pourquoi vivait-il cette situation ? Son petit ami était à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui et il ne pouvait même pas en profiter. La vie était injuste.

Pourquoi Naruto préférait-il sa peluche à lui ? C'était tellement frustrant de savoir que le gros dur qu'était Sasuke Uchiha ne pouvait rien faire face à un jouet en _textile_.

Et lui qui avait prévu _une nuit de délice _avec son blond, c'était fichu.

Depuis leur « mise en couple » officielle, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps chez le brun. D'un côté, avec la famille de Naruto dans leur pattes, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être à l'aise dans leur intimité. Des affaires du blond avaient commencé à faire un joli petit bazar sous l'œil incendiaire de Sasuke mais malgré tout, Naruto s'y sentait bien.

Ce matin là, ils étaient partis faire des courses afin de concocter un dîner maison pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur 6 mois de couple. Il y avait une fête foraine. Et immanquablement, Naruto avait fait plusieurs tours entre les différents stands, et Sasuke avec.

Il avait craqué pour une grande grenouille en peluche, et pire que tout, le jouet était ..orange. Devant la bouille suppliante du blond, Sasuke avait cédé. Il le lui avait acheté. Et voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant exclu des bras de son petit ami, et c'était cette vilaine grenouille qui en profitait.

Sasuke bougonna. C'était _son_ amoureux. Il était dans sa villa, dans sa maison, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, sous ses draps mais pas dans ses bras. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il remédie à ce problème.

Foi d'Uchiha, il devait absolument récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Et comme si la chance était de son côté, à ce moment là, Naruto bougeait dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose

_ « Sasuke …

Yeahh! Il le savait! Il le savait! Le blond ne pouvait pas préférer cette grenouille à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'attendait que ça ! L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il la laisse passer. Et _sa nuit de délice_, il comptait bien l'avoir là, maintenant et tout de suite. C'était qu'ils ne dormaient pas beaucoup les Uchiha…Et ce soir, le cadet des Uchiha ne comptait pas dormir du tout.

Avec un sourire sournois, Sasuke arracha la peluche de l'étreinte du blond, le jetant au pied du lit à côté de leur chaussons. Satané de grenouille, hors de MON lit!

Et, glissant un bras sous les épaules du dormeur, il l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça. Son parfum, sa peau, son odeur, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué depuis tout à l'heure !

Sa main effleura les mèches blondes et l'autre, bien trop tentée, repoussa le pan du pyjama du dormeur, dévoilant son épaule dorée et douce. Et doucement, pris d'une envie de câlin, il pencha la tête et laissa promener sa langue sur la peau dorée innocemment offerte à ses yeux. Sasuke lécha, suça, et mordit légèrement l'épaule de l'endormi quand il vit que celui n'était toujours pas réveillé malgré ses caresses.

Puis, Naruto eut un froncement de sourcils inconscient, il ouvrit les yeux à demie, l'air encore sommeillé.

Des yeux de prédateur. Un regard sombre et lubrique. Une lueur de convoitise. Et…. un cri strident retentit dans la nuit.

_ « S .. SASUKE ? C'est toi ? Ahhh, tu m'as fait peur! C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu dors pas ? Qu'est-ce qu … », bégaya-t-il, la tête encore dans les vapes.

_ « Tu te décides enfin à te réveiller, dobe! C'est pas trop tôt! », en disant ces mots , Sasuke fit promener délicatement sa main jusqu'aux fesses rondes de sa victime à moitié réveillée tout en continuant ses petits baiser sur son épaule.

_ « Hein ? ahhhhhhhhhhh qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ? Il n'est que minuit passé, laisse moi dormir, pervers!

Il frissonna en percevant le mouvement d'un doigt habile près de son intimité.

« Ahhhh, enlève tes pattes!..Laisse moi dormir! » …

**_S.U & N.U _**

Et dans les appartements d'en face, Itachi marmonna dans son lit . Des bruits suspects, plus que provocateurs, perturbèrent son sommeil lourd.

Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé à dormir chez Sasuke déjà ? Ah, maudit radiateur à deux balles qui s'était planté. Par conséquent, il avait été obligé d'aller squatter chez son petit frère, le temps d'une nuit. Et voilà le prix qu'il devait payer pour son « loyer ».

Itachi grommela encore et encore.

_ « Putain! C'est pas vrai ces deux là! Ils peuvent pas le faire à une _autre_ heure ? »

Arrivant à un moment où il jugea que son sommeil était profondément saboté par des sons fâcheux provenant d'une certaine chambre, Itachi s'arracha à regret de son oreiller et hurla à qui voulait bien l'entendre

_ BORDEL DE MERDE! FAITES MOINS DE BRUIT QUAND VOUS VOUS SAUTEZ DESSUS! JE SUIS PAS SOURD !

Fin

Voilà, c'est finie la fic.

PS: je réponds aux revieweurs par le lien sur la page des commentaires. Je crois que a fait des modifications depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue, du coup, j'ai perdu mes MP et je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux revieweurs pour les anciens chapitres. Un grand pardon si j'ai zappé un nom T_T

Et je voudrais remercier aussi les revieweurs anonymes: chouchou, angel, cheese, Kin, Shashin, Elisa, et Lady A.

Kamsamida encore une fois à vous de m'avoir lue. Et bonnes vacances! x333


End file.
